Gluttony
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: With the great barrier breaking, we tune in to Asriel, Frisk, and Toriel, as they make the most of their small humble home. However, poor Asriel hasn't had much to eat since he became Flowey.
**Hello! If you're reading this, this is part of a larger story on my deviantart. You don't need to read that story to understand this context however, I'm merely posting my work here for now! I might not post future stories from this large story, but I probably will in the long run. Anyhow, enjoy this story!**

 **Actually there is some context you need to know. Asriel is back to life cause...Reasons? Yes. Reasons. Oh yeah, female Frisk.**

With the return of the Prince of Monsters to the rulers of the Underground, everything was joyous. With the barrier destroyed, Toriel had moved to a rather small village, which was openly friendly to the monsters. Perhaps the fact they had a small child by their sides helped the villagers accept the truth of their words, or perhaps the village was naturally sympathetic to the monsters one was not sure. Regardless, Toriel had moved into a rather small house, Frisk and Asriel accompanying her.

She was busy working in the kitchen, fire magic heating up foods, as she mixed ingredients into bowls. Behind her, several pies sat of various flavors, sizes, and crusts, the smells mixing into the air.

Frisk walked into the kitchen, looking wide eyed at the pies.

"Whoa. That's a lot of pies." She said, looking at all the various types of pies.

"Ah, hello my child." Toriel said, giving her a warm smile, setting another pie to cool with the another pies. "I am preparing all sorts of pies to thank the villagers, as well as celebrate our freedom to the surface." She gave Frisk a warm hug, Frisk reciprocating it with a smile. "All thanks to you my young one." She looked around Frisk, searching for someone. "Where is Asriel?"

"Oh, he's asleep right now." Frisk said. "I think everything wore him out."

"Poor dear, I hope he recovers soon." She said, looking through the wall, as though she could see her son through them. She sighed, returning her gaze to the book, frowning. "Oh dear, it appears I am missing some ingredients." She picked up her small bag of coins. "I will return shortly, watch Asriel for me."

"Alright! See ya soon!" Toriel smiled, before leaving the home with a quiet click. Frisk looked at the pies, her stomach letting out a quiet growl. "Maybe a slice wouldn't hurt..." She said, eying the butterscotch cinnamon pie. However, as her hands lowered upon the pie, the door to the kitchen was opened, revealing a disheveled looking Asriel, his fur sticking up all over. He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Frisk." He mumbled.

"Uh, it's actually..." She looked at the clock. "About seven in the evening."

"Oh." Asriel said, letting out another yawn, his stomach letting out a loud growl.

"Wow! Did you eat a dragon or what?" She giggled.

"I haven't eaten in a very long time. Not since..." The silence hung in the air, before it being broken by Frisk clearing her throat.

"Well, maybe you want some pies?" She said, gesturing to all the pies cooling on the table. Asriel hesitated, before going near one of the pies, giving it a whiff.

"It smells really good.." He carefully cut out the pie using a plastic knife. He gave it a careful bite, giving a small bite. "It tastes really good." He said, finishing off his slice rather quickly. Frisk sneakily grabbed a slice of butterscotch cinnamon, while Asriel greedily eat more slices of the pie, the pie vanishing in a few minutes. Asriel let out a whine, turning the pie over, before he focused his attention to another pie.

"Uhh, Asriel." Frisk said, looking as Asriel began shoveling the pie into his mouth, devouring it greedily, pie filling staining his fur. However, instead of stopping Asriel, she quietly snuck away with the butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Pie tins began hitting the floor, as Asriel's fur became stained with various colors, making it look like a canvas of a struggling artist. Asriel showed no signs of stopping, very few pies remaining intact, most of them having huge chunks torn out as he stuffed pies into his mouth without rest.

However, his pie slaughtering spree came to a end, only two pies remaining intact after everything was done. He sat in the middle of the kitchen, letting out a whine and a whimper. Frisk poked her head into the room, looking at the pie stained kitchen, and the whimpering Asriel in the middle.

"Are you alright?" She asked, approaching Asriel. He let out a soft whimper, giving his stomach a light rub.

"I ate too much." He whined.

"Well you did eat everything." She said, looking at the pies that remained on the table. "Well, almost everything." She looked at the pie tins, beginning to pick them up. "We should probably clean this up before Toriel gets home." As if on cue, the front door opened, audible crinkling being heard as paper bags were brought in.

"Children! I have returned!" She said, opening the kitchen door, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hi mom." Asriel said covering his mouth.

"Asriel! What do you have to say for yourself!" She said, crossing her arms. Asriel responded by letting out a burp, blushing as Frisk began to laugh.

"Uh...excuse me?" Toriel's frown turned into a small smile, as she covered her mouth, laughing quietly.

 **Yeah, relatively short, hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
